The present invention relates to a data processing method and a data processing system for editing material data based on edit data.
Illustratively, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-300522, there exists an editing system for performing nonlinear editing processes, such as cut-and-paste, on material data made up of moving pictures in digital form. The system writes the edited material data to suitable media.
An editing apparatus used by such an editing system generates illustratively an edit procedure list (EPL) indicative of edit content of the material data.
The edit procedure list describes a unique material identifier (UMID) for uniquely identifying each item of material data, a time code for indicating in terms of time an edit start point and an edit end point of each material data item, and information about editing operations.
Another editing apparatus that has acquired the edit procedure list EPL needs to obtain the material data to be edited illustratively on the basis of the unique material identifier UMID described in that list EPL.
However, the unique material identifier UMID simply serves to identify uniquely material data. The unique material identifier UMID alone fails to let any other editing apparatus directly recognize a storage location where the material data in question are stored. With no knowledge of the storage location, there is no way the other editing apparatus can obtain the material data.
The same problem is experienced when material data are to be edited by use of an optical disc based on an edit list OD-EDL (optical disc EDL) including the description of unique material identifiers.